I'm Sinking Like a Stone in the Sea
by KillYourScenes
Summary: It had been a year since Emily ran away and left Naomi behind without a word or explanation, but an injury causes the two to cross paths again, throwing both girls' lives into turmoil. Takes place three years after series four.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fic and I'm rather nervous about it. so reviews would be greatly appreciated. I'm already working on chapter two so if I see this is doing decently well, I'll post.**

Chapter 1

* * *

She sat quietly in the cold room of the clinic, waiting for the doctor to enter. Music was playing softly overhead as she glanced around the room, bored as she'd been waiting for fifteen minutes already.

She had fallen a few days before and broken her left arm. Tripped during a photo shoot on a bag that someone had left out. She sighed and leaned back against her chair, trying to relax when the lyrics to Colbie Calliat's I Never Told You crept into her ears. The redhead tried quickly to distract herself.

"_I see your blue eyes every time I close mine."_

Emily nervously picked at her nails, trying to push those icy blue eyes out of her mind. Just a few moments later, Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum floated out of the speakers. Tears stung at Emily's eyes as she was submerged into memories of Naomi, the girl she hadn't seen in over a year; the girl she ran away from.

The past year had been difficult, of course, but Emily managed, or at least tried to manage, to push through it. She knew that it was the best for Naomi. Emily gets lost in the memory of the love of her life kissing her goodbye sweetly before Naomi left for work. The blonde didn't know that she'd come home to an empty flat with all of Emily's things missing.

* * *

The last memory of Naomi is a pleasant one. Emily feels almost selfish because of it; most people have to endure the rest of their lives tortured by having to witness the pain they inflict and the heart break. Emily had hated that she left that way but she couldn't stand to see Naomi hurt. And a year later, the redhead still wasn't over it. She still had moments when she got caught up in remembering the girl she fell in love with. Much like now.

She had to get out of Bristol. Emily ran the risk of running across Naomi and she couldn't handle it at all. She couldn't bring herself to see how hurt she would be. Maybe, if she was lucky, Naomi wouldn't be hurt at all and maybe even understand why Emily did what she did and forgive her.

"Impossible Fitch, what the fuck are you thinking? You fucking twat, of course she's going to be hurt. We've been together for years," the redhead said to herself sternly, becoming angry at herself.

"No, don't you dare cry," she warned her brain as she stood on the platform waiting for the train to arrive.

"For fuck's sake," she said again, resting her head back against the bricks, growing increasingly impatient.

* * *

The train ride took nearly two hours to get back to London and when she stepped onto the platform, an overwhelming sense of relief passed through her petite body. Emily ran her fingers through her tousled hair and sighed. She picked up her bags and set off towards the entrance and hailed for a taxi. The drizzle had started just moments before she got in the back and mumbled directions to the driver. As he set off, the weather picked up and the rain pelted at the windows and she watched them slide down the window, colliding and pulling apart as the water constantly pulled itself downwards.

The cab soon slowed in front of a block of flats that looked rather old. Emily looked up at the building and quietly fought of tears. She hands the driver a few notes and gathers her things, pulling her coat up closer around her neck, and exiting the car. The redhead nudged the button with an elbow only to hear an annoyed, familiar voice saying, "Who is it?" That's when Emily couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait Miss.." the doctor flipped up the paper searching, "Fitch? I'm Doctor Miles. How are you feeling?"

"I've been loads better, doctor," Emily replies, meeting the doctors waiting hand. She give it a shake.

"Well, let's see what we have here," he says, hanging up the x-rays and turning the switch. "It looks as though you've just broken your elbow. I'd say a radial head fracture. No broken radius or ulna."

"Is that good or bad?" the redhead asks sheepishly.

"You're going to need surgery. The sooner the better, I'd say, so you can get back to work. Is there anyone to watch after you?" the doctor questions, taking a seat on the spiny chair next to Emily.

"Surgery?" Emily asks horrified. "Uh, yeah, my sister can. Katie," she replies with a tight smile.

"Good. Now let's go get all this bloody paperwork taken care of," he says with a bright smile and a pat on Emily's good arm just before leaving the room.

"Fucking hell," Emily groans to herself as she gets up and follows him out.

* * *

**Also, if anyone can tell me where the title is from, you can be my new best friend(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't expect this amount of views so quickly. But I just finished this chapter and felt like I should update it because why not?  
But yeah, reviews are always welcome. It'd be good to know that you guys are enjoying it. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Naomi had come home early that day, wanting to surprise her girlfriend with a romantic night in. It had been a rough two weeks, as Emily had lost her job and was struggling to try and find another place of employment. The blonde tried to comfort her girlfriend but Emily only pulled away and tried to keep to herself. Naomi was hurt, naturally, but tried to keep her emotions at bay as she became desperate to get their relationship back to normal.

The tall blonde unlocked the latch to their flat and made her way inside singing, "Emilyyy! Helloo?" while holding a bouquet of roses and some bags full of food items. Naomi nudged the door closed with her hip and entered into the kitchen, dropping the bags onto the counter and hanging up her keys on the hook. With a small grin on her face, she opened the bedroom door with a small click and looked around.

Confused, she turned back and opened the bathroom door to find it as empty as the rest of the flat. Naomi frowned and walked back to the kitchen and found a vase to put the flowers in. After those were arranged properly, Naomi looked along the counter.

"Maybe she's left a note or something," she said softly to herself.

When her eyes found nothing, she became a bit frantic, walking through the flat again, searching for some sort of clue. Her eyes picked up on Emily's coats missing from the rack and fear shot through her spine. _Maybe I'm overreacting,_ she thought to herself. The blonde ran back to the room and wrenched open the drawers to the dressing table to find them empty. She bolted to the closet, opening up the door to find half of the hangers without clothing.

Naomi sank to the ground, trying to persuade herself that Emily hadn't left. She couldn't have. They'd been together for nearly three years now. It doesn't work that way. She can't just up and leave. Not now. Not like this.

The blonde pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed until sleep overcame her and she dropped into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

She awoke hours later in the dark. Her throat felt raw and she felt like her head was filled with cotton. Naomi glanced around squinting as her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room. She glanced up to see the closet still open and the pain hit her again. Harder perhaps. She groaned and managed to lift herself up, pulling her arms across her chest to keep herself together. Something pulled at her heart as she closed the door and drawers. Her eyes filled with fresh tears as the realization hit her that Emily hadn't come back at all. Naomi glanced at the table next to her bed and the digital numbers read out 2:13 am.

She bit her lip and walked out to the living area of the flat. Her hand found the switch on the wall and she flicked it upwards. She could now see the full effect that Emily's departure had. There were small places where her items had once sat, scattered throughout the room. The blonde peered into the kitchen and saw the bags still on the counter and the roses in the vase. It was as if she'd been slapped in the face. A bandaid being ripped off. The leftover sting of Emily leaving had been felt all over her body, but mostly in her heart.

A faint beeping noise came from the bedroom and Naomi turned towards the noise, completely unenthusiastic. She couldn't help her lack of motivation. Emily was gone and Naomi's world was turned sideways. When Naomi picked up the phone, she only saw that she had a missed call from her mum.

She sighed and lay on her bed, covering her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"What the fuck am I to do now?" she whispered, dropping her arms to her side.

The blonde glanced at the clock again. 2:16 am.

"For fuck's sake," she groaned and got up and headed for the bathroom.

Naomi slipped off her clothing silently and adjusted the water. She pulled back the curtain and stepped in, letting the warm water relax her muscles. She sighed and leaned her head against the cool tiles and let the water splash over her. The blonde slowly let the tears fall and once the hot water emptied, she wrapped a towel around herself and got out. As she dried off, she felt a pang of guilt, thinking perhaps the reason Emily left was because she pushed her to let her be comforted by Naomi. She shook her head and pulled on an old t-shirt and a clean pair of knickers and crawled under the covers until sleep took over again.

* * *

A few days passed without any word from Emily. The more time passed, the less she got out of bed. Cook had called a few times but she never answered. She only wanted to talk to Emily and the longer she went without her voice, the more the cracks in her heart seemed to deepen. It had been a week since Emily left and all Naomi had done was manage to find one of Emily's old shirts under the bed and cuddle with it and eat the ice cream she found in the back of the freezer and the garibaldi's that were in the cupboard. Naomi had no real appetite and she fought to keep the only food she managed to consume down.

A knock on the door startled Naomi as it resonated throughout the empty flat. She pushed herself up and looked through the peep hole.

"Come on Blondie, let me in!" Cook yelled as he banged on the door again.

Naomi unlatched the door and opened it, "Yes?"

"Where the fuck you been, love? You and Emilio ain't answerin' my calls," Cook says scratching the back of his head.

She flinches at his nickname for Emily and he instantly notices. He pushes open the door gently and pulls the weak blonde into his arms. "What happened?" he asks softly.

Naomi just shakes her head and breaks down for the third time that day and allows her best friend to try and comfort her.

* * *

**A/N: So.. what do you guys think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In chapter one, Emily is sitting in the doctor's office the whole time and thinking back. I reread it this morning and I feel like some of you might be confused on that so I just wanted to clear it up. I'm going to spend a lot of time focusing on Emily in the beginning and I just wanted to put Naomi's insight for chapter two, hoping it'd clear things up and give you all a perspective on it. Thanks to all of those who are leaving reviews and following(: it makes me happy.  
Oh, and yeah, the title is from The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot by Brand New. One of the greatest bands, in my opinion.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Emily walked out of the doctor's office and shoved the file of papers into her bag. The surgery had been set up for the following Thursday meaning she had to endure the pain for another five days. She hailed a taxi and watched the buildings blur by. Of course she'd thought about Naomi before and she still regretted that she left the way she did. The redhead had tried to go back and find her to apologize and hopefully work things out but when she went back to Bristol a month later, the flat was already occupied by a new tenant and her phone was disconnected. So, with no real plan, Emily had made her way back to London.

She had been living with Katie since she ran out on Naomi. Emily fled to her flat that day and hadn't really left so it became assumed that she was living there as well. Katie was smug when she discovered that her twin had left that bitch of a blonde. Naomi deserved it. She cheated on Emily in college and broke her heart first. She was just glad that Emily had finally wised up and left her.

The taxi pulled up to the block of flats and Emily thanked him and handed him a few notes. She stepped out of the car and made her way up to their flat, wincing when she accidentally hit her elbow on the way up to the third floor.

"How was it?" Katie shouted from the kitchen when she heard the door click shut from Emily's arrival.

"I need surgery," Emily replied sheepishly. "It's for next Thursday," she stated as she grabbed an apple from the counter with her good hand.

"Thursday? Why didn't you say something sooner bitch? I'm leaving on Tuesday to go and set up a deal with some clients," her twin replied angrily before taking a bite of her salad.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Well how was I supposed to know? I need to you here to take care of me. Doctor asked specifically."

"Well I can't. You're going to need to find someone else. Cause I can't. I'm gone for the whole week."

"That's just great Katie. Cause I know _so_many people who live in London," the younger twin said sarcastically, moving onto the couch in the living area.

"Whatever. Why don't you go stay with mum? I'm sure she'd just _love_to have one of us back in the house," Katie snickered into her salad.

"Fuck off," Emily replied laughing.

* * *

"Ugh, Katie, I can't believe you were actually being serious!" Emily groaned after being told that her trip to Bristol after her surgery had been squared away.

"Of course I was! I'm not going to be here and you said that the doctor said you needed to be looked after. So stop being such a whiny bitch and be happy I even did this for you," the older twin replied as she sat across the table from her sister at a restaurant.

"You didn't even ask be about it. I probably could've found some stranger to take better care of me," the redhead mumbled as she fiddled with the straw in her glass of water.

"Whatever. You're having your surgery and then mum is taking you home and you're staying there until you're better or until I'm back," Katie replied focusing on the menu in front of her.

"But Katie-"

"For fuck's sake Ems, shut up and figure out what you're going to eat," Katie snapped, clearly annoyed.

Emily mumbled, "Fucking cow," under her breath as she picked up the list and scanned over it.

It was going to be a long week without Katie. She had hardly seen her mum since she left after college and moved in with Naomi after they resolved their relationship. She'd come around slightly to the fact that she was gay but still tried to pressure her into dating, "a nice boy like JJ." Emily loved her mum but she was so controlling and just a bitch when she didn't get her way. Hopefully, she'd be knocked out on pain pills and not have to deal with her so much.

The sisters ordered their meals and they ate and had small talk. Katie was excited for her trip and was hoping she'd be able to make the deal with her clients. Her and mum had still managed to keep the wedding planning business although their dad had lost the gym a few years back. He was slowly starting to rebuild the company though, even trying to pull James into working with him. Mum dealt with the business in and around Bristol and Katie handled in and around London. It worked, for the most part, and they were both happy to be doing something together while Katie enjoyed the aspect of being independent from her hovering mum.

They finished their meal and left, walking down the road back towards their flat. The weather was shit and it started to get darker although it was only two in the afternoon. A storm was on its way again and they had to hurry to get back before the rain started.

"Well, I'm exhausted," Katie said once they stepped inside the flat.

"What? You've hardly even done anything today; how the fuck are you tired?" Emily asked angrily.

Katie glanced at her watch quickly before replying, "I have to leave tomorrow and I need to rest."

Emily's eyes widened. "Katie! You didn't!"

Katie gave a shy smile and ran to her room and locked it when Emily heard a buzzing and groaned. She looked out the window and sure enough, their mum was standing at the gate with bags in her hands.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is kinda just a filler chapter to get the plot moving. I know for the most part, where I want to take this story and I'm thankful for the responses I've been getting. You guys are great. c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a few days and I had this started but it took me a while to get it done. Also, sorry for posting this so late at night. I just wanted to get it out there for you(:  
So yeah, this chapter is about Naomi some more even though I'm suren you guys wanted to know what happened next with Jenna. Next chapter! But I hope this is satisfying for you guys and I will try and get up the next chapter tomorrow. If not, soon. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It took a while, but eventually, Cook was able to persuade Naomi to tell him what had happened. He made her some tea and sent her to go take a shower while he cleaned up around the flat. He took out the trash and wiped down the counters, changing the sheets on her bed and throwing them in the wash before fitting on clean ones. He did his best to dust the shelves and readjust the pillows on the couch.

Naomi walked out to find Cook moving around the pillows. She smirked a little and put a hand on her hip, waiting for him to notice he'd been caught. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and beamed at her.

"Lookin' loads better, Naomikins," he said excited.

"Ah, looks can be deceiving," the blonde replied as she ran a towel through her hair. "Busy out here?"

"Oh, ya know, jus'.. tryin' to be useful," Cook says smiling again.

"Oh. Well.. thanks. You didn't have to," Naomi stutters out.

"Say no more, already done," he says, reaching into his pocket to pull out a pack of fags. He extends the pack out to her as he puts one between his lips.

"No thanks," Naomi smiles sheepishly. "Not allowed to smoke in here anyhow."

"Care for a walk then, Blondie? You should get out some," Cook replied as replaced the pack into his pocket. Naomi looked a bit uncomfortable so he grabbed a jumper off the coat hook and slid it over her head. "Good, yea?" he asked with a smirk. He grabbed the blonde's hand and walked them out of the flat and down outside.

* * *

They walked for a bit as Cook chain smoked a few fags. He tried his best to make the girl smile and laugh, and she did, a little. But Naomi saw continuous flashes of red wherever they were. It was the end of September and the new month was right around the corner. October had always been her favourite month. She loved watching the leaves change colour and being in the midst of transition.  
Perhaps this was her own transition month. She let out a shaky breath and looked around her. There was shops all around and everyone seemed to be busy. The blonde let her mind wander, wondering where Emily could be. Her chest started to ache more as the memories of the girl played out in her mind. She missed me, more than she knew she was capable of.

"Come back to me," she heard Cook whisper, pulling her out of her reverie. He gave her a small grin and put his arm around her shoulder. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I'm not really in the mood to-"

"Nonsense. You need cheerin' up Blondie. Come on, tell the Cookie Monster what you want. My treat," he said giving her puppy dog eyes. Emily's face slammed into her like a brick wall; the brown-eyed girl had always gotten her way by using that same expression.

Naomi crossed her arms, trying to hold herself together again. She felt like she was being ripped apart at the seams and all she could do was feel it. "Uhm, I dunno. Anything, I guess," she responded quietly.

Cook sighed and led her towards a bench. "Come on Naomikins. You gotta let me cheer you up some, yea?"

"Cook," she mumbled. "I just.. can't. I feel like I'm being pulled apart and there's nothing I can do to stop it. It fucking hurts."

He could see the tears in her eyes and it hurt him. He knew it was nothing to what she was feeling, though. He didn't understand how someone could just up and leave this girl. Naomi was ace; she was everything anybody could ever hope for. He despised Emily for letting go of such a great thing.

"I've got it!" Cook exclaims standing up and pulling Naomi up with him.

He grabs her hand and pulls her away towards the shops, weaving in and out of the crowd.

"Cook, where are we going?" Naomi asks, trying to keep and attempting to not hit people in his haste.

"Just wait and see Blondie. Just wait and see."

* * *

_"You made my life, Holly. But I'm just one chapter in yours. There'll be more. I promise. So here it comes, the big one. Don't be afraid to fall in love again. Watch out for that signal, when life as you know it ends. P.S. I will always love you."_

"Damnit Cook, you know how much I fucking hate clichés; why would you make me watch this?" Naomi yells as she wipes away her tears with a tissue paper.

"Isn't this what girls need? Chick flick nights or whatever?" He replies trying to slyly wipe away a stray tear coming out of the corner of his eye.

"James Cook, are you crying?" Naomi asks surprised.

"What? Of course not, what do you think I'm some pussy," Cook chuckles turning away.

"Look at me," Naomi laughs while grabbing his face turning it towards him. "Oh my god, you are! James Cook, crying during a sappy film," she says before bursting out laughing.

They laugh for what seems like forever and Naomi clutches her side, trying to gasp for air. "Oh my god, Cook, you're such a jerk. I haven't laughed like this in forever," she tells him as she wipes the tears that have formed from the excessive laughter.

"That was kinda the point of all of this," Cook replies with a grin.

"Thank you," Naomi says with a genuine smile. It's been far too long since she's felt sincerely happy.

"Come 'ere, you," Cook says as he puts his arm around the blonde, pulling her into his side.

They settle in and continue watching the film. Soon after, Naomi falls asleep and for the first time, she feels peaceful. She doesn't dream of the redhead. She doesn't dream at all. And when she awakes, she feels well rested, like she can take on whatever challenges the day throws at her.

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think?(:  
Reviews would be great, to let me know you're enjoying it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! So, this is a longer chapter as someone requested longer chapters aaaaaand I kinda just kept writing. You guys have been graet and it's nice to know a lot of people are actually reading this.  
PM's and reviews are always welcome and they make me feel good, so(x**

Hopefully you guys like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The light was blurry and she could make out faint noises around her. She reached up to rub her eyes but she was stopped with a slight tug. Confused she looked around and saw the pale blue colour of the wall. Groggily, she closed her eyes again and tried to sink back into the pillow. It wasn't until she heard the soft call of her name that she tried to focus her attention again. She felt a palm against her cheek and she leaned into it, relishing the affectionate gesture. Slowly she opened her eyes again but her vision was still fuzzy around the edges. She saw a smudge of bright yellow, almost white and her heartbeat picked up. _Naomi,_ she thought. The machine next to her gave her away as the low, quiet beeps suddenly picked up. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm racing nerves and tried to blink away the fuzz.

It took about thirty seconds before she realized where she was. She was lying in a hospital bed with an itchy blanket draped over her. It took about another ten seconds to realize it was her mum that still had her palm against the redhead's cheek.

"Emily, darling. How are you feeling?" Jenna asked softly.

Emily pulled away slightly from her hand before quietly replying, "Fine." Her voice was hoarse from the drugs in her system and her throat felt dry and scratchy. "What time is it?" she questioned as she turned, hoping there was a glass of water or some other beverage next to the bed.

Jenna looked at her watch and answered, "Nearly half of three. You've been out of surgery for a while." With a fake looking smile, she sat down on the chair besides Emily's bed.

Emily groaned when she couldn't find any liquid to quench her aching throat. She dropped her head back into the pillows and glanced towards her mother. "Do you think you could get me some water, Mum?" the redhead asked.

"Oh, of course, Emily dear. I'll be right back," the elder Fitch replies before standing, straightening her skirt, and leaving the room.

Emily closed her eyes again and she felt like she was floating. She felt as light as a feather, just lying there in the light blue room, but with an uncomfortable blanket covering her. The redhead was relaxed and settling into the comfortable pillows behind her. She started to feel a throbbing sensation in her left arm but she tried to ignore it. She was having too much fun being a light feather. The aching started to hurt more and realized it was her left elbow that was hurting,

"Fucking hell," she mumbled as she heard footsteps approaching her bedside. "Mum? Oh!"

A nurse had appeared at her bedside and was smiling down at her. "Hello there, Miss Fitch."

She was beautiful. She had brown hair that fell just past her shoulder and gorgeous hazel eyes. Emily could even see the light freckles on her face. Surprisingly, she had a lip piercing although Emily was sure those weren't supposed to be allowed. Emily watched as the nurse's expression turned into a questioning one and Emily knew she had just been caught staring at the woman.

"Emily," the redhead felt a blush creep across her face, "call me Emily."

"Well Emily," the woman smiled at her, "it's time for another pill. I'm Jordyn by the way."

"Hi Jordyn," Emily replied whilst biting her lip gently. "What pill might that be?"

"Your pain killer," Jordyn said laughing and holding out a small white pill with a glass of water.

Emily took the pill and downed the whole glass of water, instantly feeling much better and the pain in her throat easing slightly. Jordyn simply smiled at the redhead and waited for her to hand back the cup.

"Are you always that thirsty?" the nurse teased with chuckle, her eyes sparkling.

"Only when my mouth goes dry. Which is usually when I see a gorgeous girl around," Emily says with a light tone, flashing a smile at the young woman. She sees the girl blush and turn slightly, depositing the paper cup into the waste bin and wash her hands at the sink.

"Well Miss Emily Fitch, maybe I should give you a call later to check up on you," Jordyn says with a smile of her own on her face.

"Sounds good to me," Emily replied, leaning her head back against the pillows after handing Jordyn her mobile that had been sitting on the table next to her. She smiled, thinking she still had the charm, even when drugged up in a hospital gown, and chuckled mentally.

The nurse handed Emily back her phone and grinned as Emily sent her a wink. Just as Jordyn turned to walk away, Jenna walked back into the room with a water bottle. She spotted the nurse and saw the expressions on both of them as she walked back to her seat with a stern expression on her face.

"Emily, you better not have been doing what I think you were doing. You need to quit that nonsense."

"I didn't do anything Mum," she replied as she took the water bottle from Jenna and drank nearly half of it in one swig.

* * *

The week passed by rather slowly. The only upsides were when Katie called to check in on her twin and when Jordyn called to "make sure she was alright." They would talk for an hour whenever she called the redhead and Jenna would stand outside her daughter's door listening in with a disapproving look. It disgusted her that her daughter could live such an inappropriate lifestyle. She had raised her daughter better than that. Emily just wanted to rebel against her and try to not be like her older sister, the elder Fitch thought.

Rob would check in on Emily when he got home from the gym and they'd have a nice chat while Emily lay in bed. It was almost like old times when they'd talk all the time and have their father daughter bonding. Just to pass some time, Emily would make her way down to the living area with her massive stack of pillows and watch a game of football with her dad. And it was nice, just being able to relax and spend some quality time with Rob. She missed him while she was away in London. She hadn't really visited much and she felt homesick at times. But it was better to be homesick than see the girl you walked out on and put through so much pain.

* * *

Katie returned late Wednesday night and made her way up to the room that she used to share with her twin before they both moved out.

"Emily," Katie called out as she opened the door. "Who's that on the phone?"

"Oh, I have to go… I'll talk to you later… Okay, bye," Emily hung up with a smile. "Just my nurse from the hospital."

"And she's calling you on your mobile? At ten in the evening?" the older twin asked as she checked her watch.

The redhead sighed and put down her mobile. "Could you get me a glass of water, Kay?"

"Ugh, fine," Katie responded and dropped her bags on her bed before leaving the room.

;;

"Emsy, I have something to tell you," Katie said sheepishly as she handed Emily the glass of water. "Well, I called your doctor in London and changed all of your appointments to here since Mum and I have to work on a wedding. The clients came through and well, I mean, we can't do it me so far away and you can't stay by yourself yet.. are you mad?"

"Well there's not much I can do about it, can I? I can't take care of myself and you're here now so I don't need to deal with Mum by myself. As long as you don't leave me again like you did!" Emily replied as she drained the liquid in her glass.

"Okay then! So, since I rescheduled all of your stuff, you have an appointment tomorrow morning at ten," Katie responded quickly as she pulled back her duvet and getting under it.

"Fine," Emily said, leaning back against her pillows and propping up her elbow.

* * *

The twins sat waiting for the nurse to call them in for the doctor to see Emily. Katie sat flipping through some of her catalogs, trying to get work done for the wedding and Emily just looked around bored. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out, smiling when she saw she had a text from Jordyn.

**How are you feeling? X**

Emily bit her lip, feeling a shy smile grace her lips. Jordyn was nice to her and it was great feeling this way again. She hadn't felt this way since Naomi. Emily instantly pushed the thought out of her head. Surely the blonde had moved on and met someone else. The idea crushed her heart a bit, but she knew it was inevitable. She typed a response.

**I've been better. Sitting in a waiting room at the doctor's office waiting to be called in. x**

She looked around the waiting room and noticed a small child playing with one of the toys that were placed in the corner. The child had big brown eyes and a tuft of blonde hair on his head. She grinned and began to wonder if maybe one day she'd end up with children. She'd always wanted them and she had thought that eventually she and Naomi would have some. But that was before she walked out on her. They had never really discussed it but she wanted to, nonetheless. The vibration pulled her out of her thoughts.

**Well my break is almost over so I'll probably see you(: X**

The thought caused Emily to blush. She was excited to possibly see the brunette; especially since the last time she did she was drugged up and trapped in a hospital bed. Just before she could reply, she heard her name being called.

"Emily Fitch."

The twins rose and followed the nurse through the door, down the hallway, and into a small room filled with light. It looked similar to the room she sat in back in London when she found out she needed surgery. Two of the four walls were mostly windows and there were two beds with crinkly paper. In between the beds were two chairs, which both twins took. The walls that didn't have windows were lined with counters that held multiple tools and computers. There were plain white walls and linoleum on the floors. The room even felt cold. A typical doctor's office. ****

Another nurse comes in to unwrap Emily's bandages and see how she's starting to heal from the surgery. They exchange small talk and the nurse seems genuine and polite. It makes Emily smile while Katie continues with her catalogs. The nurse leaves and tells her the doctor will be in shortly to talk to her.

The doctor enters the room a few minutes later and tests out Emily's range of movement. It's excruciating as the pain shoots up and down her arm as he helps her bend her appendage. She had muscle damage but other than that, her elbow was looking a lot better. They screwed in the piece of bone that had broken off and it wouldn't take too long to heal back correctly. He gave her instructions for physical therapy and left to send in a nurse to bandage her back up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Emily Fitch," Emily heard as Jordyn walked into the small room.

"Hey," Emily said with a smile.

"I'm here to wrap you up and send you on your way," the brunette said with a grin. The way her eyes glinted in the florescent lights sent off a feeling of déjà vu. There was something familiar about the girl that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Awh, so soon?" the redhead teased.

Jordyn brought a few rolls of cotton and ace bandages to the table as she readjusted Emily's half cast and started to wrap them around it. "Unfortunately," Jordyn replied. She finished up with Emily's arm and patted it. "Good as new. Er, well, almost," the girl said with a giggle.

Emily thanked her and they walked out to the front office. Katie followed behind, being unusually quiet.

"So… I'll call you later to check up on you?" the nurse asked as she flashed a smile at Emily.

"I'll be looking forward to it," the redhead replied as she returned the smile.

;;

"Ugh, you're so disgusting," Katie said as soon as they exited the building.

"What?" Emily asked with a grin still plastered to her face.

"It's obvious you two were flirting."

"And? You flirt with guys all the time. Plus, I usually just shag girls and fuck off. Jordyn's nice. I think I might like her."

"Are you serious Emily?" Katie started but Emily got distracted.

She saw a tall blonde out of the corner of her eye. With her heart pounding and her knees feeling weak, Emily whipped her head around, trying to find her. She began to panic as she searched through the crowd with her eyes. She was absolutely sure she had seen Naomi and the thought made her feel sick. She bit her lip trying harder to look when she heard her name being yelled at her angrily.

"Emily! You're not even listening to me for fuck's sake," Katie screeched at her, fuming.

"Sorry Kay, I just thought I had seen someone," Emily responded quietly as she tried to look around again.

* * *

**A/N: So?(:**

I hope you guys enjoyed this. To be quite honest, Jordyn is legitimately based off of a real person. In fact, a person I happen to have feelings for, haha. She's beautiful, really. And I'm curious who you guys think she reminds Emily of. Drop your guesses in a review and perhaps even let me know you're reading by saying something crazy like, "Hey, I'm reading this!" **Haha, I'm sos lame. Bear with me guys; I'm terrible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay guys so don't hate me for this chapter, just get through it and I'm sure you'll be somewhat satisfied with it. I'm sorry if it makes you upset or anything, okay? :l**

I want to thank you guys for your reviews and stuff though; they make me happy. Yeah, and this is Emily's POV thing kinda again.  
(:

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was excruciating. Everywhere the redhead went, she thought she saw flashes of blonde. The constant reminders of Naomi were killing her slowly. The pain inflicted upon her threw her into a slight frenzy; every time she went out, she looked for the girl she had walked away from. Maybe it was the fact that she was back in Bristol. Maybe it was the drugs. Who knows, but the anxiety it caused was starting to take a toll on the girl.

She missed her like crazy, that much was obvious. Emily missed the way Naomi pulled her closer while they slept, the way she would tease the redhead, even the way she attempted to cook for them. Everyone knew Naomi couldn't cook to save her life. She missed the little line that would appear on her forehead whenever she was deep in thought, the way her eyes would flit around when she was nervous. Her eyes. She missed those the most. Those icy blue orbs that appeared like oceans that she would stare into the depths of. Those signature blue eyes that she loved so much.

Jordyn still called to check in, and their few texts a day turned into dozens and the flirting was turned up. Emily had really started to like the brunette despite her growing apprehension the blonde unknowingly caused. Then during one of their now common phone calls, Jordyn asked her on a date. The redhead agreed rather quickly; probably too quickly, to be honest. But she was excited and it had been a while since she had been on a date or a proper one at least. The girls agreed to meet at the park the next day. Emily was beyond ecstatic. She couldn't wait and her bound up energy kept her from getting a good night's sleep.

* * *

Emily arrived at the park a few minutes early and sat on the bench, playing with her phone to pass the time. She nervously glanced at the time every so often only to be disappointed when only a few minutes had passed. She looked around the green park. Trees were scattered along the terrain and there was a play area for children. There were a few toddlers running around, going down the slide, and playing with toys. Some older children were playing on the swings and she was instantly brought back to when she and Katie would play at the park. They weren't like the other kids, or at least Emily wasn't; she and Katie used to climb trees and stay to themselves whilst the other kids played with each other and made friends. That was until they turned eight and Katie decided she wanted to make friends of her own. That's when Emily started to become the shadow. She was afraid that she wouldn't make her own friends so she tagged along with Katie, hoping she'd fit in with them. She never really did, but the other kids accepted the twins as a package. If you wanted Katie to be your friend, you needed to have Emily too. It wasn't until college that she started to become her own person. She was tired of being a doormat.

The staccato sound of heels pulled Emily from her thoughts. She looked towards the sound and was stunned at what she saw. Walking towards her was the gorgeous brunette clad in black and white heels, fishnets, a pair of black shorts, a white lace top, and a black leather jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she had on a brass knuckle necklace. Her makeup was simple, but the real stunner was the bright red lipstick she pulled off perfectly and a pair of black reading glasses graced her face as well. To put it quite simply, she was breathtaking.

"Staring much?" Jordyn asked with a grin as she approached Emily whose mouth had dropped open.

"Sorry," Emily stuttered out as a blush spread across her cheeks; she had obviously been caught. "You look amazing."

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself," Jordyn replied with a wink.

Emily looked down at herself. She was wearing skinny jeans with black Vans and a hoodie to hide her brace she was fitted with during physical therapy. "Sorry, I didn't know I was meant to get all dressed up."

"No, you weren't. This is what I wear when I'm not working," the brunette replied with a smile.

_Damn, I wonder what you look like dressed up,_ Emily thought as she bit the inside of her lip gently. She smiled back and suggested they got on their way.

* * *

First they had went to a small café and sipped on coffee over small talk. It was relaxing and nice and Emily enjoyed the brunette's presence. Seeing in her day clothes reminded her even more of someone but she still couldn't quite put her finger on it. It intrigued her and made her want to learn more about the girl.

"What's your favourite colour?" Emily asked before taking a drink of her coffee.

"Green. Yours?"

"Blue." _Fuck. Not blue, _Emily thought as those beautiful eyes pierced back into her brain.

"Cliché," Jordyn said with a grin. "What do you do for a living?"

"Oh, before I got hurt I had been helping a photographer with his appointments and stuff. Helped him out during photo shoots. Prepped the models and stuff. That's how I got hurt actually."

"Oh?" Jordyn pressed on before taking another sip of coffee.

"Yeah, someone had left out a bag and clumsy me tripped over it and fell hard on my elbow."

Jordyn tried to stifle a giggle but failed miserably.

"What? It's not funny," Emily started before laughing herself. Jordyn's giggles were adorable and they caused her to laugh as well.

"I'm sorry," the girl said between giggles, "are you done with your coffee? We should get going."

"Where are we going?" Emily said as they both stood to go thrown away their cups into the bin.

"You'll see," Jordyn said with a wink before grabbing Emily's hand and intertwining their fingers.

That's when it happened. Butterflies erupted in her chest at the simple gesture. She looked away nervously as she felt the chaos in her stomach unleash. This girl was something else.

"Actually, do you mind if we stop by my flat? It was a bad idea to wear heels. Especially since it looks like a storm is coming," Jordyn asked as she pointed to the sky with her free hand.

"Yeah, no problem," the redhead replied as they walked down the city streets.

They came across a block of flats and Jordyn led her up the stairs to the second floor of the building. The brunette dropped Emily's hand as she unlocked the door and Emily instantly missed the warmth and comfort it had provided her with. Jordyn pushed open the door and politely gestured Emily forward into the apartment. The walls in the living area were a simple white colour but the room was decorated in splashes of red everywhere. Along one of the walls were picture frames and shelves which Emily was instantly curious to inspect. There were two couches and a coffee table and a flat screen telly mounted to the wall across from one of the couches. The windows showed off the view to a park with a lake that looked welcoming and inviting. Emily more or less fell in love with the room; it was simple yet complex and that captivated the redhead.

"I'll just be right back. Make yourself at home," Jordyn said as she made her way through one of the doors.

Emily nodded and walked around the room, examining everything she could find. She reached out and touched one of the frames on the wall. It looked rather recent. She was with a group of girls that all looked beautiful and she was in the center. It looked like she was at a show or something. Next to that frame showed Jordyn and an older woman who Emily assumed to be her mother. Just above that there was another frame that showed off a much younger version of Jordyn, probably fifteen or sixteen with shorter red hair but the same piercing and bright eyes. She stood next to a boy and the two were dressed up; Jordyn was in a blue dress with rhinestones attached to it and he was in a tuxedo.

"That was my prom photo," she heard from behind her.

"What?" Emily asked confused.

Jordyn smiled and continued. "I lived in America until I was sixteen. That was a few months before I moved here. It's a school function. Like a ball, yeah? My mother kinda forced me to go since we were leaving the country and there aren't any in Bristol," she finished with a small chuckle.

"Why'd you move to Bristol?" Emily questioned as she took a step closer to the brunette.

"That can be a story for our walk," Jordyn grinned at her as she snaked her arm around her waist and led them out of the flat.

* * *

"We always moved around when I was younger. I was born in the states but there was always some reason to up and leave. I don't think we stayed in one place longer than a few years. That photo you were looking at was in California. That guy was my boyfriend at the time actually. Yeah, I know, 'I thought you're into girls?' but he was rather persistent. He was also my best mate and I felt terrible not at least giving him a chance. But yeah, my mum and dad packed us all up and moved us to Bristol. When I turned eighteen and had enough money, I moved out and got the flat I'm in now. Which I guess is good cause less than two months later, my family moved again. About a year ago they moved back to the states though. I didn't want to go with them even though there was a girl still waiting for me back home. I was already at the hospital and I didn't want to go through the hassle of trying to transfer all the way back and besides, I honestly hated where I was living before."

Emily listened to the story and nodded throughout it, taking in what Jordyn was saying. She felt her stomach twist when Jordyn mentioned the girl in America. It was stupid but she couldn't help it. Jordyn was beautiful; she could have anyone she wanted but she chose to go on a date with crippled little Emily. The thought actually made her smile.

"So, are we almost there yet?" Emily asked as she lightly squeezed their tangled fingers.

"Nearly," Jordyn replied as she returned the gesture.

They had been walking for fifteen minutes and were well out of the city at this point. The trees became more frequent as did the grass on the side of the pathway they were currently walking on. The path had inclined and they were making their way to the top of a hill. The path crested and they were greeted by the view of the city. Emily stood there mesmerized by the amazing view and Jordyn had to tug on her hand to get her to follow.

Jordyn dropped the bag she had brought to the ground and started rifling through it while Emily looked back towards the view.

"Help me with the blanket, yeah?" Jordyn asked as she pulled out a green plaid blanket and began to unfold it.

"Sure," Emily said as she grabbed the other corners and laid down the blanket. "Are we having a picnic?"

"Yepp," Jordyn smiled at her as she began to pull out the food she packed for them. "We've got some turkey sandwiches and some crisps and I even made us some desert for after."

"Awh, well aren't you cute?" Emily giggled as she sat on the blanket next to the brunette.

Jordyn passed her a sandwich and a bag of crisps before they settled into a nice conversation. They talked about each other's families and what they liked to do in their spare time. Jordyn shared that she liked to watch American shows like NCIS and CSI that she used to watch when she was younger and Emily talked about her hobby of photography and her reasoning why she works where she does. It was comfortable and they were having a good time. The sky had cleared and it began to turn dark as the sun started to set and they sat there and enjoyed the nature that surrounded them. It was peaceful and Emily reached over and took Jordyn's hand in her own.

"I've had a really nice time today, Jordyn."

"That was my intent," she replied with a grin.

* * *

They lay on the hill and watched as the stars slowly peeked out beneath the dark sky. They each shined so brightly and beautifully that all Emily could do was stare in awe as she lay besides this beautiful woman on the perfect night. It was the happiest she had been in months. It wasn't until Jordyn's phone went off that they realized how late it actually was and that they should get back. While they packed up, the redhead had a ridiculous grin plastered to her face and she couldn't control the eruption of butterflies that still consumed her stomach. They walked back into the city holding hands like they did before and the stars slowly faded from the city lights but the night was still clear.

"I had a great time tonight," Jordyn said as they faced each other outside of her block of flats.

"Me too," Emily replied with the smile still on her face.

"You look really cute with that big grin on your face," the brunette teased as she tilted her head slightly.

Emily blushed and looked down a little but Jordyn caught her face with her hands and brought her lips against her own. It was soft and gentle. A simple kiss on the lips but Emily felt the blush creep all across her face and neck. Jordyn rested her hands on the redhead's chest and smiled.

"Your heart beat is adorable," she whispered and Emily knew that she wouldn't be able to control the frantic beating in her chest. She felt like a teenager again and it made her smile even more.

Jordyn leaned in for another kiss and pulled back after a few seconds before whispering "Goodnight," to the girl in front of her and turning to walk into the building.

Emily took a minute to compose herself and began walking towards her house. She zipped the hoodie up a bit more to keep herself warm and as she walked past a group of people stumbling out of a bar, her heart took flight again. She saw the wisp of blonde out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see a tall blonde getting into a cab in front of another girl with wavy dirty blonde hair. Their eyes met and those azure eyes she had spent months trying to forget locked onto hers and she saw the girl's expression change from grinning to shock as the realization recognition set in. The girl behind her pushed her into the taxi still laughing.

With tears stinging her eyes and her heart twisting in her chest, she set off for home, walking faster than she had originally.

* * *

**Do you guys hate me yet? Haha, I'm sorry for cutting it off like that but it had to happen. Forgive me?(:  
Leave reviews and such and I'll work on another chapter for you guys. I kinda want to know what you guys want to see happen although I know for the most part where I'm taking this story. I have it all planned out c: but still, is there anything in particular you'd like to see happen? I'll see if I can work it into the story. Thank you for sticking with me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was busy getting ready for college and I moved about two weeks ago and I just started my classes but here's the long awaited chapter seven! I'll start working on the next chapter soon and I'd start now but I have class in an hour. So here it is; drop a review in the box and let me know how you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 7

She felt like she was drowning. It was as if all of the gravity in the world had vanished and was compressing into her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She felt the ground underneath her shake and the world around her stop spinning. Those eyes caught hers and she couldn't look away. The push on her shoulder is what it took to break the trance she had been trapped in.

"Hurry up!" she heard as the voice's owner giggled and she was pushed into the taxi.

"Er, sorry," the blonde choked out as she moved over to make room for the girl in the back.

"Too drunk?" the girl joked as she nudged Naomi's shoulder with her own.

"Something like that, Maya," Naomi replied quietly as she looked out the window.

* * *

The light blinded her in the early morning and her head hurt too much from crying the night before to even attempt to get up and close the curtains so the sun wouldn't peek through.

"Fucking hell," the blonde sighed as she ran her fingers through her messy hair. The pounding in her head started as she tried to readjust her body so she was more comfortable. It all still felt like a dream.

The girls stumbled into the flat late the night before. Naomi made her way to the bedroom and began peeling off her clothing and pulling on a tank top for bed. Her head still felt light and fuzzy from the alcohol. She still couldn't believe she had seen Emily. It had been months since she had seen her and so much had changed but she still had that spell on her. The one where she could look into the blonde's eyes and make everything melt away, leaving just the two together no matter how crowed the area was.

She hated it. She hated her. She hated _Emily._ The girl put her through hell and it made Naomi despise her and curse her in her mind when she was reminded of the redhead. It hurt still and she couldn't stop the feeling of a dagger twisting into her heart as she replayed the scene outside of the bar in her head over and over.

But Naomi couldn't deny the fluttering in her stomach as her eyes met brown and the way her heart began to beat faster. She hated the effect Emily Fitch still had on her. She hated that she still loved her. God, she still loved her and it made tears form in her eyes.

She glanced over at the calendar pinned on the wall and her eyes searched for the date. It was September 21st. The blonde sighed as she walked over towards her bed and nestled under the covers.

_Tomorrow is one year,_ she thought as she covered her face with her hands to stop the tears that had fallen down her face.

* * *

The body next to her began to shift and she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She smiled and managed to turn her head to the left. Lying next to her was her handsome bloke of a boyfriend. He was still sleeping as he pulled her closer and the warmth that radiated off of his body made her relax. She let herself be held as the thoughts she had the night before came rolling back into her mind. Naomi tried her best to stop the tears but a few managed to make their way through and they rolled down her cheek silently. She took a breath to calm herself and glanced over her sleeping boyfriend's shoulder at the digital clock that sat on the side table.

9:48 am.

She nestled against his chest and closed her eyes again. After a few minutes she gave up on trying to go back to sleep and instead began to study her boyfriend. He was lying on his side with an arm tucked under his face and the other draped across her torso. His dark brown almost black hair was a mess and was sticking up on one of the sides. His mouth was slightly agape and he had stubble from not shaving for a few days. She loved when he didn't shave sometimes; she liked the rough feeling against her face when she kissed him.

Her eyes wandered down from his face and she took in his neck and his collarbones. They stood out against his light coloured skin. She gazed at the ink that had started just below his collarbone and moved to his shoulder and dragged down his arm. The vibrant colours popped against his skin and made the picture look even more amazing than it already was. Swirls of green started along the bone and they morphed into leaves with bright red roses attached to them. On top of the flowers was a rope that twisted its way down his bicep to an anchor that lay on top of the blue ink that was an ocean. In the background of the tattoo, the colours were purple and a soft orange to show a sunset above the water. He'd told her the story countless times, once because she was drunk and asked multiple times in one night after they had met, after when she had actually seen it sober, and because she liked to ask because it was such a personal tale.

Growing up, his father was a Lieutenant in the Royal Navy and wasn't home a lot so he spent a lot of time with his mother and his little sister. His mother was always in the garden so he used to help her, or at least he felt as though he was helping. He just played with the soil and made a mess everywhere with it. She could imagine a much younger version of the boy sleeping next to her playing in the grass with dirt and mud all over him. It made her smile. His mum grew a ton of flowers but her pride of the garden was the red roses she grew. He could always remember seeing the roses around the house. When he was fourteen, his father died in a car accident on his way home to visit. He hadn't spent much time with his father but he admired him and looked up to him. He was his hero, as cliché as it was. Upon his father's death, it was his job to take care of his family and he tried his hardest to be there for his mum and little sister.

Naomi brushed her fingers along his shoulder and brought them to his chest, where she traced the outline of a lotus flower over his heart. This tattoo he had gotten for his little sister whom he affectionately called "Lotus". Her favourite, however, were the tattoos on his forearms. Her eyes flitted down to his sinewy forearms and she smiled. She read the words, "and miles to go before I sleep." On his other forearm was the beginning of the line, "but I have promises to keep," from Robert Frost's poem Stopping by the Woods on a Snowy Evening. He had told her that when he was younger, he and his father would write letters back and forth while he was away at work. Just a few days after the accident, he had received the last letter from his father. He read poetry while he wasn't at home and in every letter, he'd write him his favourite poem at the time. At the end of the letter was this poem. He got the tattoo in his father's writing from the letter.

That was one of the reasons why Naomi loved him. He was so selfless and kind; he put others before himself and he cared about other's happiness. She smiled as looked upon her boyfriend sleeping peacefully. He loved her and she knew that. It almost made her feeling guilty for thinking about Emily. She was happy with him and that's what is important. She leaned forward and gently kissed one of the roses on his chest.

She watched his eyelids flutter slightly and his grasp around her tighten. She let out a small giggle and that caused him to open his eyes all the way.

"Good morning, beautiful," he murmured as he planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"Morning," she replied as she buried her head against his neck trying to hide the blush that spread across her face. "When did you and Cook get in last night?" the blonde asked as she pulled back to look at him.

"I dunno, like three? You know that boy, he likes to stay out," her boyfriend chuckled as he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

She scoffed and smiled. "Believe it or not, he was worse in college."

"Oh, I believe you," he replied as he laughed. She could feel the vibrations in his chest as she lay against him.

"Your hair is all messy," she stated as she grinned up at him and ran her fingers through his soft hair. He'd probably need to get a haircut soon as the top was getting longer and fell over his eyes when it wasn't styled properly.

"I was going for the bed head look," he joked as he pulled her on top of him and planted kisses along her neck.

"Kian," she quipped as he moved towards the one spot on her neck that drove her crazy.

"Hmm?" he mumbled against her skin as he got closer.

She let out a soft moan as he began to gently suck on her neck. He smiled as he began to move upwards again and kissed along her jaw and up to her lips. She played with the hair at the nape of his as he kissed her passionately before sliding his tongue into her mouth. She opened her mouth and let him roam as he liked. His stubble scraped against her face and she enjoyed the feeling. His strong arms ran across her back and she gently bit on his lip. She felt him smile into the kiss and suddenly, they heard a loud crash from outside the bedroom.

Naomi groaned as she pulled away and said, "Cook better not fucking break anything out there."

She slid off of Kian and pulled a pair of shorts on and a jumper over her head. She turned around to find her boyfriend watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just observing," he replied with a smile.

Naomi rolled her eyes and walked out of the bedroom to find Cook holding a dust pan as Maya swept up shards of glass.

"Cook what the fuck did you do?" Naomi yelled, clearly angry.

"Sorry Naomikins, I tripped and knocked down a vase is all. We're cleanin' it up," he replied sheepishly.

* * *

"So what were you girls up to last night?" Kian asked as he sat on the couch eating cereal in a pair of sweats.

"Just went out to the club for some drinks. Typical Friday night," Maya replied as she joined him.

The two settled into their own private conversation and Naomi pulled Cook into the spare bedroom.

"Cook, I saw her last night," Naomi said as she bit her lip.

"Who?" he responded as he took a bite of his toast.

"Emily, you twat. She was walking past the club as Maya and I were on our way out. We made eye contact and ugh, everything came flooding back. I couldn't move. Maya didn't notice; she just pushed me into the taxi laughing." Naomi confessed as she dropped her head into her hands.

"Well fuck," Cook replied as he scratched the back of his head. "You two didn't talk?"

"No, we left before either of us could say anything. It's been one year today." She could feel the tears stinging her eyes and she fought to hold them back.

Cook set down the bowl and pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her. "I didn't even know she was back in town."

"Me either, that's why I didn't expect to see her last night. It nearly broke my heart all over again," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Well let's all go out tonight again. If we happen to run into 'er at all, you'll be with your boy Kian and maybe she'll be jealous an know to back off, eh?" Cook said pulling back so he could see her face.

"Okay," she said looking down at her feet.

* * *

Naomi and Maya were getting ready and the boys were waiting—impatiently—in the kitchen. Naomi was pulling out all the big guns, putting on her best clubbing dress and putting on the expensive make up she only uses for special occasions.

"Is there a reason you're getting so dressed up?" Maya joked as she put on some eyeliner.

"Just Kian," Naomi replied with a smile as she wiped some eye shadow above her eyes, making them look even brighter.

"And we have to go you to impress him?"

"I just want to have a fun night is all, Maya," she replied adding a few final touches to her appearance.

"You girls ready yet?" they heard Kian shout from outside the door.

"Yeah babe, be right out," Naomi replied as she grabbed her bag from the bed and they made their way out.

Kian greeted her with a kiss and whispered, "You look sexy tonight" into her ear.  
She giggled and followed Maya and Cook out the door with Kian following close behind. They decided to walk to the club and Kian had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. He was a bit taller than her and she loved it. He made her feel safe with just his height alone. Plus he was gorgeous. The group joked around as they made their way down the streets of Bristol, finally making it to the club.

When they got inside, they were greeted by flashing lights and music blaring. Naomi could feel the bass reverberating through her chest and she loved the feeling. She knew she looked hot and she planned on using it to her advantage tonight.

Naomi and Maya found a booth to sit in as the boys went to get some drinks. Kian returned with four pints and Cook came back with a tray full of shots.

"Let's get this party started!" he shouted as he downed a shot and less than two seconds later drained another, slamming both onto the table with such force, some of the vodka spilt out of the remaining shots.

The girls each took a shot and Kian tried to keep up with Cook. Naomi knew it was a bad idea, but she let him anyways. They took a few more and as the alcohol started to infiltrate her blood stream, Naomi stood up and pulled Kian out to the dance floor. The music flooded through the air and it caused her dance even closer to him, grinding into him and pulling him close. She turned around so her back was facing him and continued to dance as the song changed and the tempo increased. He leaned down and started kissing her neck and she let him, allowing the music to control her.

After a few songs, the couple made their way back to the booth to find Cook and Maya gone but the shots still there. They took them anyways and settled into the seat. She nuzzled at her boyfriend's neck and nipped softly at it, teasing him. He lifted her chin and started to kiss her hard. They made out for a while before Cook and Maya came back, disrupting them. Maya smiled and Cook looked worried. Naomi tilted her head, silently asking him what was wrong. Cook gestured to the dance floor and she saw a familiar brunette. After a few seconds, she realized who it was.

Katie Fitch.

A small panic set out in her body. Although she hoped Emily would be there, she secretly wished she wasn't. She didn't want a repeat of the evening before where she was entranced by the brown-eyes girl. Not with Kian around.

Kian was oblivious to their whole conversation and asked Naomi if she wanted to dance again. Hesitantly, she agreed and allowed herself to be pulled back to the dance floor where the couple began dancing again but not with the same ferocity as before. This time, she was scanning the room for any splashes of red. After a few songs, she gave up and gave herself over to the music once again. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the alcohol burning in her stomach and the boy behind her hold her close.

It was then that she felt like someone staring at her. Her eyes flashed open and she caught the mysterious blue eyes she hadn't seen in years. She was staring straight at Effy Stonem. But just a few inches in front of the brunette was the redhead she didn't want to see.

* * *

**Reviews would be fantastic to let me know you guys are still interested!(:**


End file.
